I Won't Let You Get Hurt Again
by Golden-Ninja
Summary: The sequel to 'Brother My Brother'. Goten gets kidnapped. What will Gohan do to try and get him back? Please R+R! *CHAPTER5 UP*
1. Kidnapped

Hi! I'm back! Here's the long awaited (or maybe not) sequel to Brother My Brother. I've decided to drag the story out more and use chapters. Since some people complained that Brother My Brother was too short. Who knows, maybe if a few people ask, I'll revamp Brother My Brother. Anyway, here's the first chapter of I Wont Let You Get Hurt Again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
I Won't Let You Get Hurt Again: Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
  
Goten and Gohan have been living peacefully after the events in Brother My Brother. They had just finished a training session and were both very hungry. "Gohan, I'm hungry. Can we go home and eat?" Goten asked, tiredness evident in his voice. "Sure bro, mom's probably finishing up lunch about now." Gohan replied.  
  
Gohan took to the sky and started home, Goten following. When they were almost there, Gohan looked behind him, only to see that Goten was nowhere in sight. "Goten? Hmm… maybe I went to fast for the little guy…" Gohan said as he started to go back to where they were training to see if he could find Goten.  
  
Earlier on…  
  
Goten had been looking down at a family of deer, a few feet behind Gohan. He looked back up, only to be grabbed by something from behind. A cloaked figure grabbed Goten and threw him into a ki-resistant cage, then disappeared. Goten was to hungry, weak, and surprised to do anything so he just sat in his cage.  
  
'I hope Niichan's ok. I wish he were here…'  
  
Back to Gohan…  
  
Gohan had gone to the training spot and back, but didn't find Goten. 'Hmmm…maybe he's already home. I'll check there' Gohan quickly raced to his home. He landed and went inside.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" No reply. "Mom?" Gohan went into the kitchen and found Chichi on the ground. She appeared to have fainted. She also grasped a piece of paper in her hand. Gohan slowly walked over and read the paper. It said: Dear Sons, I have your youngest child within my possession. If you want any chance of getting him back alive, send your oldest child to 47934 Mountain area 562. We'll discuss the child's fate there. If you don't come, I'll be forced to kill him. It's your choice…  
  
Gohan dropped the note and stared, dumbfounded. "GOTEN!!!"  
  
There you go. The first chapter. Will Goten be safe? What will Gohan do? Who is this evil person? And what do they want with Gohan? Find out Soon! And please R/R! I worked hard on this and I won't continue it unless I get at least 1-3 reviews. The more the better. They're what keep me writing. Until next time! 


	2. Where's mountain area 562?

Hi! It's me again. Someone asked me to put Videl in the story, so I will. But be warned, I'm not a good romance writer so you won't find any of that mushy stuff in this story. It's more of a Gohan and Goten brothership thing. But I'll do (almost) anything for my fans. Well, if I had any. Anyway, here's chapter2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so get over it.  
  
  
I Won't Let You Get Hurt Again: Chapter2: Where's mountain area 562?  
  
Gohan quickly read the note again, to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. 'Hmm… I've got to go help Goten. But where's 47934 Mountain area 562?' He then looked over at his mom, who was still unconscious. He picked her up and laid her on the couch. 'Mom would probably know, but she's out cold. And I need to get there fast!'   
  
Her started to ponder about who he could ask, then an idea struck him. 'Maybe Videl would know! I mean her dad would probably have a map of the world!' He ran over to the phone and dialed Videl's phone number.  
  
Videl heard her phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Videl! It's Gohan! I need your help!"  
"Gohan? You sound stressed. What the matter?"  
"Well, to make a long story short, Goten got kidnapped and I need you to help me find where 47934 Mountain area 562 is!!"  
"Sure Gohan! My dad probably knows at least where mountain area 562 is"  
"Thanks Videl! I'll be over in 10 minutes"  
"K, see ya"  
"See ya"  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and dashed to Videl's house.  
  
At Videl's house  
  
Videl hung up then phone and ran to her dad's training dojo. She knocked on the door and then went in. Hercule stopped punching his punching bag and walked over to Videl.  
"Hey Videl, what's up?" He asked. "Dad, do you know where 562 mountain area is?" She replied. "Hmm…well, I'm sure it's somewhere in my records probably," He said, scratching his chin. "But why would you want to know?" "No reason," Videl said as she ran to her Dad's office.  
  
She opened the drawer that held the files of practically every place in the world. She went to the mountain districts and looked through the 500's. After a while, she came across 562. Just then, she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She grabbed the file of mountain area 562 and ran to the door.  
  
Videl opened the door and found a very sad looking Gohan. "Did you find it Videl?" He asked. "Yeah, it's right here," She replied, handing the file to Gohan. He took the file and looked over it.   
  
"Hmm…it says it's about 6780 miles from my house!!" He sputtered. "Well we'd better get going then." Videl said as she took the file. "We???" Gohan asked, a bit more than surprised. "But Videl, I don't know what's going to happen there! It could be dangerous!!" "I'm coming Gohan! Whether you like it or not!! I want to find out about what happened to Goten too. Plus, it's dangerous to go alone" She said as she looked Gohan in the eye.   
  
Gohan gave in. "Ok, you can come, but if it gets too dangerous you're going too leave, Ok?" "Don't worry about it Gohan, I'll be Ok" She looked at the paper again, then pocketed it. "Well, we'd better get going" Gohan said as he sighed. 'I hope Goten's Ok'  
That's it for now. Sorry that Goten wasn't in this chapter. He'll be in the next one, probably. Thanks for those who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. It's my motivation. You could also suggest some stuff. I might try it out. Until later. 


	3. The search for Goten

Hey! I'm back for another chapter! Thank you soooooo much those of you that have reviewed, you guys rock! And just to let you know Goten's Guardian Angel, I'm a big fan of you and you stories. Thanks for reviewing most of my stories! ^.^ Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Who even reads these anyway? I don't own DBZ!  
  
I Won't Let You Get Hurt Again: Chapter3: The search for Goten  
  
Gohan and Videl jumped into the air and headed towards the Son's house. 'Oh man. I sure hope Goten's Ok…. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happens to him…' Gohan thought to himself as he sped towards his house. 'Man, I'll never get there at this pace!!'  
  
Without thinking, Gohan went super-Saiyan and started to fly to his house at super speed. Videl, who was just behind Gohan, watched as he went SSJ and zoomed away to his house. "Gohan!! GOHAN!! Get back here!!!" She yelled at his retreating form.  
  
Gohan was to bent on getting to Goten and didn't hear Videl yelling at him. Gohan had quickly reached his house and stopped in for a minute to check on his mother. He went inside to find her just the way he left her. He sighed and walked back outside.  
  
"Wait a second…wasn't Videl following me? Oh shi-!" He said as he saw her approaching him. "Gohan, what was that for!?!?" She yelled at him as she landed. "What was what for?" He asked nervously. "You very well know Son Gohan! You literally left me in the dust!"  
  
"Well….you see Videl, I just got so worried about Goten that I guess I just forgot about you" He replied, looking at the ground. Videl, hearing the sincerity in his voice, decided to let it go. "Ok Gohan, lets go look for Goten," She said while she got out the file to mountain area 562.   
  
Gohan nodded and looked at the paper from behind Videl. "So now we need to go north about 6800 miles and we're there?" "Yep, that should work" Videl pocketed the paper again and they both took to the sky.  
Somewhere in mountain area 562…  
  
Goten steadily opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in some type of dim-lighted laboratory room. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't. He was tightly bound to the wall.  
  
He noticed something moving in another part of the lab. "Who's there?" He asked. "Ah, so you're awaked earlier than expected. Well, you'll find everything out soon enough" The figure replied. He pushed a bright red button, and then looked at Goten.  
  
"What do you mean…" Goten was cut of as a giant volt of electricity surged through his body. (A/N: Poor Goten:( ) He screamed in pain and then went limp. He was welcomed back to unconsciousness.   
That's it for now. Sorry that not much happened in this chapter. It's basically just a filler chapter. Please R+R! I like to get at least 1 review a chapter before I start the next chapter. I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just like to know that people actually read and enjoy my stories. I'm also basically a rookie writer so that chapters aren't that long right now. See ya next time! 


	4. Secret hideout found

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while, I kind of had a writer's block. Thanks so much, those of you that reviewed! You guys rock! Here's another chapter for you greatness.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, Goten would have a bigger part!  
  
Gohan and Videl continued their journey. Videl looked at Gohan, who was staring strait ahead. 'He sure seems to care a lot about his little brother.'  
  
"Hey Gohan"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering, do you have any idea who kidnapped Goten?"  
"Well, no. We were heading home after training when he disappeared so I went home looking for him. When I got home, there was a note that said someone had kidnapped him and they wanted me to come to mountain area 562."  
"Oh, but don't worry, we'll find him and he'll be fine."  
  
Videl placed a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
"I hope you're right Videl, I hope you're right."  
They speed of at top speed to where mountain area 562 presumably was.  
  
When they got there, Videl check her map again and said that the place should be around here. Gohan nodded and they split up to look around. Gohan searched above the mountains and all he found were a few flocks of birds. Videl searched on the ground. She came across a steel door covered in slime and moss on the base of a mountain.  
  
"Hmm…maybe this is it? Hey Gohan, I think I found it!" She yelled to her friend.  
Gohan landed and raced to where Videl was. "Yeah, that should be it. I don't see any other places around here." Gohan replied to Videl as he walked toward the door. Videl watched as Gohan tried to turn the door handle.  
  
"Why won't this stupid thing budge!?!?" He yelled as he broke the handle off. "Great Gohan, now how are we supposed to get in?" Videl asked as she walked over to him. "Don't worry, I've got a plan. Stand back." Videl did as she was told as Gohan punched through the door and ripped it off. "Well, let's get going"  
  
Videl just stared. "Um, Videl are you ok?" Gohan said as he waved a hand in front of her face. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm still not quite used to seeing you guys with that much power!" Gohan chuckled and led Videl inside. "We'd better be careful. There's no telling what could happen." He said as he looked around.  
  
In the lab…  
The strange cloaked figure watched as Gohan and Videl entered. "So, you're finally here. You will be mine soon enough!"  
  
There you go, please R+R! 


	5. Gohan02

Hey everyone! I'm not dead, don't worry. My stupid computer wasn't working right and we had to get a new one. I've finally got a new chapter for you guys though. Here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this part really necessary?  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's arm as she tried to walk into the lab. He quickly pulled her back and shook his head. "We can't just barge in there, Videl. We don't know what this madman's up to. We need to be more careful." She slowly nodded her head and looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Ok, so what do we do, Mr. Genius?" She took another look around the room and then looked at Gohan. He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, we just hang low and be careful I guess." She scoffed at him and turned away.  
  
"That's your brilliant plan? Well I have a better idea, how about we grab Goten and blow this place to bits?" She raised her hand and started to charge a ki blast to smash through the wall. "Wait, Videl! Stop! Bad idea!" He gasped and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "Gohan let go of me!" "Sorry Videl, I can't. I don't want to get caught!"  
  
She struggled in his grasp for a while, and then she finally calmed down a bit. He slowly let go of her arms and smiled. "Now, let's get going."  
  
Back at the control room, the cloaked figure cackled in glee at the sight of his new arrival. "Stupid kid, I know you're here anyway. Why don't you show me what you've got, eh?" He chuckled again and looked over at Goten. "You may be worthless to me, but your brother will supply me with all I need."  
  
He crept over to Goten and picked up his lolling head. "Wake up boy, the fun's going to begin soon. And I want you to be able to witness the fall of your brother." He squeezed Goten's arm until he heard a sickening crack, in which Goten woke up, screaming in pain.  
  
"Relax boy, your brother's coming to 'save' you." He slapped Goten across the face and Goten yelped. "Why are you hurting me? What'd I ever do to you?! Huh!? Leave me alone!" Goten screamed at his captor. "You haven't done anything, it's your brother I want."  
  
Goten shivered at the man's voice. It sounded so calm at the thought of hurting people. It made Goten wretch. At the thought of his brother being tortured by this guy, it made him angry. He wanted to hit this guy and make him go away. Or wake up, safe in his own bed. But no, this was real and Goten hated it.  
  
He lowered his head so that he didn't have to look at the horrible person in front of him. He shook his head as a single tear dripped down his cheek. He wanted his brother to come; he wanted him to help him. But if he came, he'd get hurt. And Goten didn't want Gohan to get hurt.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from my brother?" The man looked back at Goten and sneered. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because he did this to me!" The man dropped his cloak and Goten gasped at the sight before him.  
  
He was staring at an exact copy of his brother. Except this Gohan's eyes were filled with a look of malice and hate. "But, you're my brother!" The Gohan-copy shook his head and smirked. "Wrong. My name's Project 623, or Gohan02."  
  
It turns out Goten's captor is actually a Gohan clone. But why does he want Gohan? Find out next time. And please don't forget to review, thank you! 


End file.
